My Own Way
by khamiuu
Summary: Almost nothing to do with the last books/Draco is the perfect successor of Voldemort, and his acceptance in the Dark Society is guaranteed. Hermione is the brain of the Light Side, with Harry & Ron always stealing the spotlight. But... do they want this?


Prologue

The moonless night had barely announced itself when a shadow ran through the peaceful village. Every living being had gone to sleep, and not even the most horrifying nightmare could describe what this wicked creature had schemed.

It stopped near the entrance of a house, sniffing the air around it, and carefully stepped out of the shadows after confirming his solitariness. It still had hours to finish his duty, but not wanting to postpone his work, decided to go inside at once.

It stretched out a hand but none came to view. It tried again, failing the attempt to grab the door knob. It stood still, confusion invading its mind, increasing its senses to maximum. "_It can't be. I was completely sure I was alone. How come my abilities betray me? Think…"_ and saying that it looked down to its paws, finally realizing what the problem was.

- Tsk.

A flash of light surrounded the creature to reveal a really handsome teenager, his blond hair cut nicely to his shoulders and blue -almost gray- eyes that could make anyone freeze out of fear. Feeling stupid for his behavior (something he would never admit to anyone, not even if it meant death) he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm down and take control over the situation.

"_First, make sure no one sees nor senses you. Done. Second, identify the main house. Done. Third, go inside…"_ a smile took place on his lips "_and make sure you kill everybody inside except for the person you need. Unless this person resists and there is no other way to handle it… no, I'm not supposed to kill him… but some threats could do just fine…" _

Opening his eyes and successfully holding the door knob this time, he turned it and pushed the door open. A slight crack came from the ancient structure when he entered, and with every step another crack would follow. But he didn't mind being noticed, actually, it would be way better if they could just come and attack him, that way he would be able to work out a bit.

But as nobody came to view, his body tense with frustration, he couldn't help but sigh out of exasperation. "_So, I guess this will not be an easy job… I hate having to follow my prey!"_ And with that in mind, he strode forward and entered the first room he found.

Anger was bursting from his body, he hated when people were cowards and didn't dare to attack him directly. However he was perplexed when, after entering that simple yet comfortable room, he found a single woman lying in her bed, breathing calmly, not even realizing his presence.

Confusion invading his mind, he decided to let it be, and walked to the other rooms instead, only to find them empty. He left the house, walked to another one through the high grass and empty roads, just to find them uninhabited. It seemed that nobody had stepped on the village for weeks, and that nobody was going to come back either.

He suddenly stopped and stared back at the first house he had entered. Even if his body looked relaxed and his movements were flawless, his eyes betrayed that fake serenity. "_It seems that the people from this place expected us to come, and prepared for this before we could do anything! Impossible! Could there be a traitor among us? I doubt it… But how else can this be explained? Who could be the brain behind this horrendous countermeasure? Nobody since Trewlaney has been able to forecast an accurate prophecy…"_

Thoughts were invading his head when an almost imperceptible sound came from the woman's room. It seemed she had rolled on her bead, and the soft whisper of cloth rubbing on her skin had captured his attention, making all those troublesome feelings stay behind and bringing him back to his task.

"_I guess it can't be helped…"_

And with that said, or thought, he dashed to that simple yet comfortable room and pulled the woman out of bed. Before she could realize what was happening, a flick on his wand and a flash of light was all she could see before vanishing to some unknown and most definitively horrible place. Draco Malfoy was not someone you could take lightly, and messing up with his plans was not something anyone could do without paying off the consequences.

* * *

So.. this is the first story I put on the fanfiction net... and well... tell me what you think! (please). I'll appreciate all the reviews and constructive criticism you wish to leave... and... if you have the unstoppable desire of flaming me, oh well, whatever, I won't mind, as long as you have a decent argument on what you are saying. Thanks for reading this! (I really mean it).


End file.
